Storms
by PaigeHalliwellWilderMatthews
Summary: It's stormy season in Pine Valley. Join the KaneMontgomeryLevreyMartinCa rey family as they deal with their private storms in side of them.
1. author's Note

I have had this story posted under another pen name Miranda Montgomery. I haven't gotten the reviews that I wanted underthe pen name so I decided to delate the account and repost the stories as writtten under this pen name. 


	2. Chapter One

_Title:_ **STORMS**

_The day was as stormy as any day that the valley ever saw in all the years that it existed. Trees were blowing every which way. Cars rocked before they were even started. Drivers driving way slower than what most typical hazards continues allow_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hush now little Miranda, you are safe in your mother's arms. Nothing is ever going to harm you. Not with mommy's love to protect you." Bianca said over Miranda's screams.

Maggie walked into the room with Miranda's bottle. She walked over to Bianca who was pacing the living room floor trying to comfort Miranda. "Here perhaps some warm milk will help."

Bianca smiled gratefully at Maggie's kindness. She watched lovely as Maggie gently placed the nipple of the bottle into Miranda's mouth. She watched pleased as Miranda eagerly accepted the bottle. She sucked out the milk eaglerl as she stared straight into her mother's eyes.

"I knew her little tummy had to be hungry after all that exercise she has put it through." Maggie said placing the bottle so that it lifted slightly against Bianca's left arm.

Bianca gently laughed.

"If this storm doesn't let up soon; I'm afraid Miranda wouldn't get the sleep she needs." Maggie said with a frown on her face.

Bianca looked sadly down at her precious daughter. "She's scared. Even in my arms she's scared. The last storm we were in together; was the night she was born. The night that Paul Cramer said she died."

Maggie gently stroke Bianca's hair back that fell across on her right side. "She's here now." She placed her free hand on top of Miranda's forehead. "Miranda is safe in your arms."

Tears fell from Bianca's eyes at Maggie's voice and the thought of ten months of thinking her daughter was dead.

Maggie gently pulled Bianca and Miranda into a hug. She winched as fresh pain coarse threw her broken ribs.

Bianca felt Maggie's pain. She gently pulled out of the hug; hating the thought of having to move away from Maggie. She mentally cursed Jonathan Levrey for his cruel treatment of Maggie. "Go and lay down on the couch Mags." She ordered gently but firmly.

"I'm sorry." Maggie whispered.

"Get on that couch." Bianca jetted out her chin towards the waiting couch.

Maggie slowly walked over to the bronze overstuffed couch and with tears falling from her eyes she slowly sat down on the couch. She gasped in pain as she moved slowly so that she was lying length wise on the couch.

Miranda finished her bottle and after Bianca burped her, she let out screaming just as she had done after every one of her feedings since the storm started.

"I'm so sorry Maggie." Bianca said over Miranda's scream. "It doesn't look like you will be able to have the peaceful restful rest that I promised you."

Maggie prayed to God to ease the pain so she could speak again.

Several minutes of just the high wind, thunder, lighting and Miranda's screams filled the penthouse.

"May I hold her?" Maggie asked looking up at Bianca who was looking down at her.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked as she gently sank to her knees.

"Of course." Maggie said. She held her arms up for Miranda to be set down on her chest.

Bianca gently set the screaming Miranda face down on top of Maggie's chest.

Maggie wrapped her arms across Miranda's back and began to hum softly in Miranda's ear as she slowly moved her right hand up and down Miranda's tiny back.

Miranda stopped screaming; but continued crying softly as she found a comfortable place for her left check on Maggie's left breast; so she could keep her eyes on Bianca.

Bianca leaned forward so she could rest her head on top of Maggie's right shoulder. She rested a hand on top of her daughters forehead and gently storked it.

Miranda closed her eyes and whimpered as she allowed herself to finally go to sleep after being awake and crying for two straight days.

"If I knew this was all it was going to take, I would have been couch ridden two days ago." Maggie softly wisecracked.

Bianca didn't answer.

Maggie leaned her head against the top of Bianca's head. She silently listened to Bianca's deep breaths. She turned her head an inch and softly kissed Bianca's head. "I love you Bianca." She softly said.

**_Line Break #1_**

"Miranda stopped crying." Lily said tilting her head to the right.

Jackson smiled. "Looks like she finally realizes that she's safe in her mother's arms."

"I wish I could be there helping." Erica slightly frowned. "But Bianca said it was too soon for Maggie to have any visitors."

"Only her, Miranda, and Kendall are allowed to be within close distance of Maggie." Lily stated.

"You are quite right Lily." Jackson said with a slight frown.

"But as soon as Maggie gives the heads up, we can visit her again." Lily continued.

"Yes," Erica agreed. "I wish through that Maggie felt our love in this time of need as she does Bianca, Kendall and Miranda."

"It was Kendall who found Jonathan beating Maggie to death. Ryan came in time to stop Jonathan before he could start beating on Kendall." Lily stated.

Jackson sighed deeply as he unlocked his door and allowed Lily and Erica to pass him into the penthouse. He entered and closed the door behind him.

"Greenlee and Ethan closely followered Ryan into Maggie's apartment. They saw Ryan who had Jonathan up against the wall; with Kendall on the floor at Maggie's right side; begging Maggie not to die, Kendall told Maggie to hold on for Bianca. To hold on to true and soul mate love. Ethan rushed to the phone and dialed 911 as Greenlee pulled out her cell phone and dialed the police. Greenlee stood at the open doorway; Ethan quickly knelt down on the other side of Maggie and quickly put a blanket from the couch over Maggie's shivering unconscience body. The police and the emergency team arrive at the same time. Derek quickly arrests Jonathan and leads him from the apartment. As the emergency team quickly got Maggie set to be loaded onto the ambulance." Lily related the events as it was told to her from Aidan.

"That's right Lily." Jack sadly nodded his head.

"Bianca was at the hospital with Miranda in her arms when Maggie arrived. Aidan and Anita were also there. Anita rushed into the room behind Maria and Doctor Joe. It took them four hours to come out and tell everyone that Maggie had eight broken ribs, two black eyes, bruises on her entire jaw, neck, shoulder blades, shoulders, stomach, navel, breasts, arms, legs, thighs, chin, nose, mouth. That she was beaten entire body. She was unconscience; but not to worry she would come to in an matter of hours." Lily continued to relate.

Reggie walked into the family room from the hallway. "I say we beat Jonathan Levrey to the bone. Show him what Maggie is going thru." He said angrily slapping his right fist hard against his left open palm.

"Reggie ..." Jack said warning.

"Don't Reggie me. You know I'm right about this." Reggie folded his arms across his chest.

"Jonathan is in jail now." Erica calmly said keeping a sharp eye on the young African American teen.

"Not good enough for a woman beater." Reggie struck his chin out.

Lily wide eyed covered her ears and began to rock back and forth.

Reggie breathed deeply and blew his breath out slowly. "I'm sorry Lily."

"To much noise, to much red in the room. Red isn't good. Red hurts my eyes and head." Lily stated.

Erica quickly pulled out her purple hanky and handed it over towards Lily. "Focus on the purple Lily."

Lily kept her eyes on the purple as she let go of her ears, she stopped rocking back and forth. "When Maggie came to; she saw that Bianca with Miranda in her arms and Kendall were beside her bed. When she tired to speak; she found that her voice was scratched from when she was screaming for Jonathan to stop hitting her. Kendall told Maggie that she was completely safe now and not to try to speak for a few days. Miranda reached out and touched Maggie's face as Bianca standing up leaned over so she could gently kiss Maggie's right check." Lily stated.

**_Line Break # 2_**

Ethan held Kendall as she wept uncontrolled He knew that no words could be spoken at this moment. That Kendall needed this time to weep from all the tension since the night of the Murder Mystery game that Ryan was shot. When everyone thought Kendall did it. Well all expect Bianca of course.

Ryan quietly opened the condo door and allowed Greenlee to enter before him. He shut the door gently. The Levrey's walked to the side of the couch and stood watching Ethan hold Kendall.

**_Line Break # 3_**

"I called Anna and let her know about Maggie." Aidan said looking down into Anita's eyes. He was lying on top of her in bed. He felt hot with the action that was going on between them; but he felt positive more so with the navy blue silk sheet on top of his bare sweat dripping back. "She said that she was on her way home."

"I'm glad, Maggie needs Anna by her side. Now that David has betrayed her." Anita ran her fingers on his right side loving the feel of the sweat strained sweat on her skin. She knew she had helped putting it there with the most sensational love making session ever on the plant earth. As he helped her enjoy as much as he did.

Aidan enjoyed Anita in silence as the mental image of David entered his brain. He had to close his eyes quickly as David's face suddenly appeared on Anita's fac. But even with his eyes closed David's face covered over Anita's image. Before he could will Anita's image back again; Jonathan's images came to his mind; than he saw Michael's image. He suddenly jerked away from Anita.

"What's wrong Aidan?" Anita sat up quickly pulling the covers up and around her. She stared wide eyed at the angry expression in his eyes.

"I'm pulled in so many directions. Maggie needs me, Bianca needs me, Kendall needs me." Aidan sighed blinking as Anita's beautiful face came in forces. He read the fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry Anita. Just ..."

"It's just they need you." Anita gently said as she took his shaking right hand into both of her own. "I can see that you were thinking of David, Jonathan and Michael faces are trilling thru your head."

Aidan moved over so that he was able to wrap his arms across Anita's bare waist. He set his head between her breasts. "I'm sorry Anita."

Anita wrapped her arms over Aidan's back so that she could unwind her legs and allow them to lay them straight on the bed once again. She gently laid back on the bed gently urging Aidan to lay on top of her again with her arms on his back. She was pleased to see how quickly Aidan got himself back on top of her and re-entered. She knew that at that moment that no matter what happened in their lives; he would always want to continue their interrupted love making.

Their souls spoke of their love for one another as they enjoyed being together once again.

"I love you Aidan." Anita finally breathed out after a powerful completion hit her. She wrapped her arms more tightly as felt Aidan's completion from his body straight into rocking forth another more powerful than the first completion.

"I love you Anita." Aidan said as they were laying so he was spooning her. He gently moved his torso forward and backwards. So not to hurt Anita; he knew that her strength had quite left her as her passion for him grew and grew. Even now he felt her passion grow. He felt his own passion dance with joy at Anita's obviously enjoyment of him. He knew without a doubt that he finally was with the woman whom his heart solely belonged to. He felt her own soul sing out her agreement with him.

Anita moved her arms back so she could stroke Aidan's back as she felt him slowly inside the back of her.

Aidan put his head between her right shoulder blade as he felt both of them come to completion together.

"Well you help me help them?" Aidan asked as he helped Anita move on the bed until she was lying back on her back. He laid beside her as he held his upper body up by the shoulder.

"Of course." Anita said slightly crossing her right hand fingers up and down the rights side of his check.

"I'll help you help them." Aidan said as he kissed the corner of the mouth on the right side.

**_Line Break #3_**

Jamie paced up and down the English living room. "I should have been here. I should have protected Maggie."

I should have followered David's advice and held on a bit longer to getting baby James back in my arms. Than I would have my little boy right now instead of having him back with Kevin and Kelly. Also a prison sentence over my head plus Jamie and Tad's prison sentences. Babe watched Jamie as he beaten himself up for not being around to protect Maggie.

"Yes little brother you should have been **AT** home protecting the woman whom you **SWORE** you would protect." JR. said from the doorway. "But instead you ran off with the shank of an ex - wife and with **MY** son."

Babe jumped to her feet to show JR. That she was in the room.

"James is my son JR. I love him as if he were my own." Jamie turned to look at his brother in the face.

"Adam Chandler the Third is **MY** son; he is **YOUR** nephew." JR. roughly said.

"Why do you Chandler men have to name your first born son as the same as the father?" Babe demanded. "I like the name Adam as much as the next person; but come on two Adam's in one family is enough. Sides JR you don't go by Adam; why should our son? What are we going to call him so he will come when we call for him and not think we are talking about your father; Adam jr, jr, JR jr? What!" Babe glared into JR's eyes.

"Little Adam." JR stated firmly. "Once I have my son back in my arms he will never leave again. Unlike his mother!" He rushed over and stood within an inch into Babe's eyes. "I was relating; I would have shared custody with Bess with you. But after the stunt that you pulled you will never see your son ever again!"

**END CHAPTER**

**_Next time on AMC "Storms"_**

_Ethan angrily tells Ryan and Greenlee to leave Kendall's condo and never come back._

_Greenlee begins to see the light and realizes that Kendall never poisoned her. That in fact Kendall had saved her life on the 'Fusion' roof top._

_Adam and David come to blows._

_Bianca dreams of a perfect safe life for Miranda, Maggie and herself._

_Zack visits Jonathan in jail and tells him that if he ever goes near Maggie again he was a dead man._


End file.
